Back To The Start
by AliciaMarieL
Summary: My version of the gang's start. When a prank goes horribly wrong, four unusual teenagers become friends. Will their high school lives change forever, or will everything be the same afterwards?
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own anything Scooby Doo related!  
**_

_**SURPRISE- THIS STORY WILL HAVE VELMA'S POV FOR THE FIRST CHAPTER! **_

Nothing was worse than High School. The cliques separated students and never had cliques merged. If you belonged to a clique, you weren't friends with anyone outside of the clique.

In the hallways, it was hard to tell which clique was which. It was in the cafeteria at lunchtime that the cliques came out. There were the jocks, nerds, loners, cheerleaders, suspected stoners- there were just so many.

Cliques weren't chosen. You start the high school and after a while, you just _click_. You find yourself surrounded by those exactly like you. After that, the clique defines you. It brings out traits and qualities that otherwise may have stayed hidden.

It was breaking the cliques that was hardest, but not impossible.

* * *

Velma opened her locker, placing her bag inside and grabbing her books for first block. She loved when she had Chemistry first thing in the morning. The only downside was that the head cheerleader and a few of her friends were also in the same class. When Velma helped her lab partner with anything, she'd hear snickering and she knew: Daphne Blake, the perfect head Cheerleader was mocking her once again.

Velma hated the cheerleaders. Of course, they smelled a lot nice than the wrestling kids. Velma was never usually one to judge, but the fact the wrestling club took their shirts off to wrestle at lunch was just a little gross. Especially when a certain Fred Jones got involved. He was an over confident, self loving and sweating ball of testosterone. It was the one time Velma agreed with Daphne Blake's sneer of disgust. Really, who actually wanted to watch a bunch of sweaty over muscular teenage boys wrangle each other? Definitely not Velma Dinkley.

Then again, she only ever stayed with the science kids. She could have been a loner, but she fit in better with the science kids. She felt bad for the kids called the loners.

They were always alone, hence the name. They were always withdrawn, never really talked to others. There was something about the Rogers kid, Velma believe his name was Norville, but she could have been wrong. He was always quiet, in the back of the class. Always snacking. She wondered about him many times, and found out they lived in the same neighbourhood. She saw him a few times with a young dog and she could tell, that dog might have been his only friend.

Velma sighed. Her school days were long. Not because of the lessons, no, she loved the lessons. It was because she was always surrounded by insufferable people in her classes. If it wasn't a class full of Cheerleaders, it was the football team or the wrestlers. It seemed the science kids and the 'loners' were just placed wherever there was room.

Thankfully, her morning classes went quickly. At lunch, she could sit with her own kind of classmates, going over various lessons and doing homework.

"Hey, geek squad." The cheerleaders said, walking past the table, laughing.

Head cheerleader Daphne stopped at the table. "Hey, Dinkley, what would you say if I were to ask you to complete my chemistry homework in exchange for five dollars?"

"I would say no." Velma said.

"Let me make myself more clear. Do my homework, and if I pass, I give you five dollars for each assignment you do. If I fail-"

"_When _you fail-" Velma corrected.

"I make you life living Hell." Daphne said. "Do I make myself clear?"

"You do, and I still say no." Velma said.

"It wasn't a question." Daphne said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Actually, you phrased it as a question when you first walked over. So, a question always has an answer." Marcie said.

"Oh stuff it, geekwad." Daphne said.

"Like you did your bra until the 8th Grade?" Marcie asked.

Daphne huffed, and strode off, the other cheerleaders shooting looks at Marcie before walking away.

"Ugh, those girls are insufferable." Marcie said.

"Yeah, they really are. Too bad they have the school in the palm of their hands." Velma said, going back to her own homework.

"Not for long, Velma." Nickie said. He lifted a picture above the table. "Check this out. We have a master prank to humiliate the cheer squad next pep rally."

Velma looked at the picture. It was a small robot. "What is this for?"

"We have a plan." Marcie said. "I'm going to Nickie's tonight, come along and we'll show you. Eight o'clock."

"But homework-" Velma said.

"This is way better. Besides, we'll be done by then!" Nickie said. "Trust me, it's worth it."

* * *

"Nickie, isn't that a little cruel?" Velma asked. "Sure, they're full of themselves, but bodily harm?"

"Not severe. Just enough to knock the head cheerleader down a few pegs." Nickie said. "Trust me, a broken nose will fix their insufferable ways."

"And you know it'll only be her nose?" Velma asked.

Nickie shifted. "Uh, yeah."

"Nickie, I'm all for building robots and possibly using them to pull a prank that can get a laugh, but breaking someone's nose? How do we know she won't break her neck?"

"Trust me, the cheerleaders use those blue gym mats. It'll break her fall." Nickie said.

"Nickie, the cheerleaders stopped using those two years ago!" Marcie said. "You said you had this planned!"

"I'll do some adjustments! Don't get upset!" Nickie said.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own anything Scooby Doo related!  
**_

_****_"So, ladies, are we ready for the pep rally this afternoon?" Daphne asked.

"Of course, Daph! We're always ready!" Lisa said.

"Do you have the landing figure out, Lisa? We can't have a repeat of practice." Daphne said.

"I've been practicing, Daph. Like you said." Lisa said.

"And?"

"I can't do it." Lisa said, hanging her head.

"Lisa! You wanted this spot on the squad so badly, and you can't even do the flip? Marisol, you'll have to take Lisa's spot in the flip. Lisa, you're in Marisol's spot in the dismount. Are we good?"

"Of course." Marisol said, walking past Lisa. "I told you this was tough stuff, Lisa."

Daphne brushed her red hair into a ponytail. "So, we meet in the gym right at lunch. One last practice before the pep rally. Okay?"

"Deal." The team agreed.

* * *

"Nickie, I don't think you should do the prank." Velma said. "Sure, they're annoying, but does anyone deserve this? Plus, you can't even be sure it'll only be her nose!"

"Trust me, Velma." Nickie said, adjusting his glasses. "I've done the adjustments. You'll like the adjustments way better."

"But Nickie, this is mean! And horrible! If you do the prank, you'll be as bad as they are!" Velma said.

"Velma, let me remind you. 10th Grade, junior dance. Daphne had just gotten on the squad. I asked her to the dance, and she laughed in my face. She humiliated me." Nickie said.

"Nickie, you ran up to her and threw a box of chocolates at her. You then started hyperventilating. You never asked her." Velma said.

"She's a horrible girl, and she deserves what's coming to her." Nickie said. "Trust me, I know it'll only be her nose."

"Nickie, it's still bodily harm! She just laughed at you. Everyone did. They didn't break your nose!" Velma said. "Marcie, help me?"

"I don't know, Velma, I'd love to see that Daphne Blake become not so perfect." Marcie said.

"This is stooping to their level, guys. Maybe even lower!" Velma said.

"We're doing this, Velma. With or without you." Nickie said.

* * *

"So, wrestling regionals this weekend." Fred said. "I have so much confidence in us, especially with all practice!"

"We'll take the other guys down!" Dylan said.

"That's the plan, Dylan." Richie said. "We're taking them down, we're taking all of our competition down!"

"Think we'll make it to nationals?" Dylan asked.

"I _know_ we'll make it to nationals." Fred said.

"Good afternoon, fellow students!" The Principal said into his microphone. "As you know, it's a very special football game this Friday. A championship game!" The students broke into applause. "Yes, yes- save the energy for the cheersquad. As you know, it's the first time in a few years that we've made it to the championships. Perhaps this year is our year to take it all. Give it up for the Coolsville Cougar cheerleaders!"

Velma watched the cheersquad come on, clapping along with the others. There was the usual pep rally bogus Daphne did, it was when they started their routine that Velma curled her fingers under her chair.

Her heart was speeding up the closer they got to the pyramid(everyone knew the routine off by heart, they never changed it and Velma knew that Nickie would strike during the pyramid). As soon as she Daphne head for the top of the pyramid, she closed her eyes.

_Come on, Nickie. Don't do it. Don't sink so low. _There was a sound off to the side, and she knew Nickie was going through with it. She opened her eyes in time to see the little robot wheel into the pyramid, knocking a bottom girl over. The pyramid toppled, and the crowd was murmuring.

Velma was praying that Nickie had done it right, maybe Daphne would only get a minor injury. At the same time, she was disgusted in Nickie for doing it at all. When the other cheerleaders had surrounded Daphne, who hadn't risen yet, Velma's heart dropped.

So much for Nickie's reassurance. Maybe it wasn't just the popular ones who were sick and twisted. Maybe anyone could be. The principal had approached the circle of cheerleaders while a teacher had left the gym all together.

The principal turned to the crowd of silent students. "This pep rally is cut short. Miss Blake will be escorted to the hospital, while I find out who's joke that was. You're all dismissed. Back to class."

* * *

"I thought you knew what you were doing!" Velma said, approaching Nickie in the hall. "What was that?"

"I told you I made the adjustments! Like you suggested!" Nickie said.

"I said you shouldn't do it at all!" Velma said. "You sent the head cheerleader to the hospital! What kind of adjustment was _that_?"

"You said no one deserved something that small." Nickie said. "So I adjusted."

"I said no one deserved that _at all_!" Velma said. "That makes you just as horrible as the worst bully. Maybe even worse!"

"Why are you so upset? She's a horrid person!" Marcie said. "She kind of deserved it."

"No one deserves that!" Velma said. "I just can't believe you guys. I'm going back to class."


	3. Chapter 3

_**I don't own anything Scooby Doo related!  
**_

Velma barely ate that night at dinner. She pushed the food around, but she felt so guilty.

"Velma, are you feeling alright?" Angie Dinkley asked. "You've barely eaten."

"Um, if you knew something that may have injured someone, but you don't know whether or not to tell that... what do you do?" Velma asked.

"What are you talking about, dove?" Dale asked.

"Uhm, my friend pulled a bit of a prank and injured someone. Should I tell the principal what I know?" Velma asked.

"Well, yes." Angie said. "You should let someone know. Who got injured?"

"Uhm, the head cheerleader." Velma said.

"What did your friend do?" Dale asked.

"Well, they caused her to fall from the top of the pyramid at the pep rally today."

"My word, Velma! Is this head cheerleader okay?" Angie asked.

Velma shrugged. "Last I saw, she was taken to the hospital-"

"Velma, this friend... it isn't you, is it?" Dale asked.

"No! Of course not!" Velma said.

"Velma, this is serious. You should tell someone." Dale said.

Velma nodded. "I will tomorrow."

* * *

"Oh my God, what are we going to do on Friday?" Lisa asked.

Velma was sitting at her table in Chemistry, listening to the cheerleaders talk. She wanted to approach them and tell them what she knew, but would they blame her? After all, she was friends with Nickie.

"We'll just have to hope for the best." Marisol said. "I mean, it could be months before she comes back to cheer."

"Maybe we should get a temporary head cheerleader?" Bethanny asked. "Someone like Marisol or something. Just until Daph gets back."

"We're still a girl short for the routine on Friday." Marisol said.

"We can alter it." Lisa said. "We'll be one short for a while, why not alter the routine?"

After the lesson ended, all Velma heard in the hallway was 'Poor head cheerleader', 'did you hear? her ankle's broken!' and of course, the 'what kind of freak would do that to her?'.

It ate away at Velma all morning. At lunch, she was disgusted that Nickie didn't seem to care. Finally, a while before lunch ended, she stood up and walked over to the cheerleaders' table.

"Oh look, a geekwad." Marisol laughed.

"Save it, Marisol. I know who ruined the pyramid yesterday." Velma said.

The cheerleaders gasped and looked at her. "Who?" Lisa asked.

"It was Nickie. He was angry because of what happened in 10th grade,-"

"That was two years ago, and he's just doing this stuff now?" Bethanny asked.

"I guess he's still angry. I told him not to do it, I really thought he wouldn't." Velma said.

"And why are you telling us?" Marisol asked.

"I felt bad knowing who had done it. I had to tell someone, I thought you guys had a right to know." Velma said. "I can talk to the principal too, unless you guys want to-"

"I think it'd be best if we share the information. If the principal needs an insider to tell him it's true, we'll mention your name. Thank you, Velma." Lisa said.

* * *

Velma walked up to the front door. She shifted the flowers in her hand. She had overheard the cheerleaders on the bus that day, and she felt she needed to see Daphne herself. Sure, they had their problems, but they had been the closest of friends until Grade 6.

She knew Daphne had been released from the hospital the day after the accident, and now, almost a week later, Velma felt she owed Daphne this. She knocked, and a tall redhead man answered the door.

"May I help you?" He asked.

"Hi, I'm a classmate of Daphne's. I just came to see how she's doing." Velma said.

"Ah. She's in the sitting room, I'll show you there." The man said.

Velma followed the man she assumed to be Mr Blake to the sitting room. Daphne was flipping through magazines on the sofa, and looked up when they entered.

"Pumpkin, a classmate of yours is here. Your mother and I will be upstairs." Mr Blake said, and then left.

"Dinkley?" Daphne asked.

"Umm, yeah." Velma said, sitting in an armchair. "I brought these flowers. I felt bad about the fall. It looked bad."

"Oh. Thank you." Daphne said, taking the flowers gently.

"How are you feeling?" Velma asked.

"I'm alright, I can come back to school in the next couple days. Not that it'd matter,-" Daphne said.

"What do you mean?" Velma asked.

"The team made Marisol the new head cheerleader." Daphne said, her face dropping. "They kicked me off the squad!"

"But why?" Velma asked.

"Why do you care?" Daphne asked. "We're so different-"

"I care because I remember Elementary School." Velma said. "And I know who did this to you."

Daphne looked up at Velma. "But after all of this, after how I treated you-"

"That doesn't make me forget, Daphne." Velma said. "We were close back then, why would I stop caring for a childhood friend?"

"Velma, I was horrible to you." Daphne said.

"We were both equally mean." Velma said. "But I couldn't keep it to myself. I told the other cheerleaders who it was,-"

"They told me the school had no leads!" Daphne said.

"Because I don't think Marisol wants to." Velma said. "Think of it. You get injured, she's cheer captain. The person has something against, he might prank you more."

"This was a prank?" Daphne asked, raising her eyebrows.

"I told him he was being to cruel, I asked him not to do it. He was set on it." Velma said.

"Who was it?" Daphne asked.

"Nickie."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Dear readers,**_

_**I'm sorry this isn't an update! I'm posting this to let you know I am starting my final year of school in 2 days(Sept 3rd) which means I'm busy preparing for it. **_

_**I promise to update all of these stories as soon as I can! The first week of school is always hectic(especially for Grade 12- and I have a few lower grade courses to get into as well) so it may be a few weeks until the next update. **_

_**Later today, I should hopefully have a new shorter story posted for all of you. I won't lie, I'm a little stuck on a few of my stories. So I'll post a short story I've had in my had for a while. **_

_**Thanks for reading,**_

_**Alicia Marie**_


End file.
